Absolute Crossing
Absolute Crossing '''( ) also known as '''Apex of Humanity is a powerful high-class sacred gear that amplifies all of a human's natural senses and strength allowing them to overwhelm their opponents with immense speed, strength, and defense. The current wielder is a human member of the Ascendants, being second-in-command to Ciara La'Barre named Kal. Summary While there is no special history regarding the sacred gear, Absolute Crossing was a sacred gear created by God with the express purpose of a human being able to fight against fallen angels and devils however it was often exploited and used to turn the tides of wars on Earth, making it's wielder almost like a super soldier compared to ordinary men. The current wielder is a descendant of Aeneas, the original Aeneas and the one who had his own sacred gear, Chaos Gear, stolen by the fallen angel Sariel. Appearance In it's original form the sacred gear resembles a tattoo of three tomoe with a circle surrounding it and six spikes shooting out however as the wielder becomes more enraged and consumed by battle the markings will cover their entire body usually appearing on the neck or the arm of it's wielder and moving from there. The wielder will even have bolts of lightning and aura surround their body. Abilities The abilities of Absolute Crossing is that it gives it's wielder superhuman speed, strength, and defense on a destructive level, allowing them to endure lethal attacks and fight against even high-class devils in terms of physiological strength and speed, even allowing some wielders who master control of this power to fly. The sacred gear also increases the wielder's natural senses of sight and hearing being able to hear and see things hundreds of feet away. However the key power of Absolute Crossing is the more the wielder fights the more powerful they become over time and the wielder can even release their accumulated power in the form of devastating shock-waves that can break through barriers, armor, and push away opponents. Weaknesses One weakness of Absolute Crossing is that if the wielder doesn't train their body enough to handle the sacred gear it can lead to broken bones or destroyed muscles after a battle. Also, the wielder's increased sight and hearing can effect and harm them during battle. The main weakness however is that if a wielder stores more accumulated power than they can handle their bodies will begin to deteriorate or if the wielder fights for too long, the sacred gear will slowly start to take over their body causing them to become nothing but a shell controlled by their animalistic instincts. While Absolute Crossing makes it's wielder a superhuman in terms of speed, strength, and power the sacred gear offers no other immunity to diseases, defects, and doesn't increase the wielder's lifespan. Unlike a superhuman who does possess these traits, however the power offered by Absolute Crossing is much stronger than those possessed by Super-humans. Trivia * This sacred gear was based off of the original powers of Superman, however the stock pile power ability is based off of One for All. * The current wielder of the sacred gear shares a part of Superman's birth name showing the reference. * I was going to originally name the sacred gear Absolute Terror however this idea was discarded. * Despite there being no living entity in the sacred gear, the sacred gears acts like a computer A.I being able to take over their wielder's body like a virus and even haunting the wielder with ghost-like wails when doing so, Azazel believes that these sounds are the voices of the people the past wielders have killed however there is no way to confirm this. * If I were to give Ichiro a different sacred gear I would've picked this or one like it. Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Sacred Gears